


Howl

by Zerofun4m3



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Collegelife, M/M, normallife, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofun4m3/pseuds/Zerofun4m3
Summary: A boy, by the name of Jason, is forced to go to a college that he despises. While Jason is there, he finds an unusual relationship between a bully and a cafe server. What will happen when their relationship expands and gets out of hand and will it drag Jason down with them?Find out by reading 'Howl'





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! I'm alive, I promise. 
> 
> I had a college student thats studying to be a english major, proof this story. *Thank you* I don't even know her but she was so sweet to do it for me. 
> 
> I started this new story that I wanted to make. It's my own story and characters so please love them. A sweet heart, A bored child who wants to be done with college, and a short tempered man. Believe it or not but I have posted this on Wattpad but had nobody read it.. *Shrug* Have fun reading this crappy story that I love. 
> 
> ~ <3 Rose

Rain fell hard as a dark figure ran down the alleyway. His breath was visible as he turned the corner and sweat covered his forehead. He could still hear the nearby steps of the two guys who were chasing after him. Growing more and more aware of his surroundings, the man stopped. With rain streaming down his face he found himself cornered. There was nowhere else to run.

 

The ring of the bell signaled the end of the first day. To Jason, it felt like an eternity. It wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing new faces, he just didn’t like college in general. Grunting, Jason crammed the four pages of an assignment into his backpack and headed out the door. People darted pass left and right as Jason lumbered down the packed hallway. He caught a few stares from people but just ignored them. Making his way through the sea of people, Jason finally was able to get to the rusty doorway that led outside.  
“Oh, Jason Boy “.  
A hand grabbed Jason's left hand.  
“You forgot your job”.  
A snicker escaped from the person behind him. Halting, Jason turned around to find himself inches away from a blonde man.  
“Dave”  
Dave was known as the class clown and to Jason, his bully.  
“Aren't you a little old to be playing bully?”  
Dave narrowed his eyes at the comment.  
Tightening his grip Dave whispered, “And aren’t you too old to be the hero?”.  
Jason winced. He could feel his arm starting to go numb. A shout from a professor made Dave look up and giving Jason a chance to run.

 

The streets of Chicago during the day were a piece of cake, but at night, it was risky for any lone person. Jason liked the winters in Chicago more than he did back in his hometown in Kentucky. He enjoyed the city lights that shone and made the snow glisten. He also loved how his breath was visible in the crisp air around him. It was getting chillier, so Jason tucked in his scarf a little more around his neck. He accidentally brushed his hand against his neck sending shivers down his spine. Smiling, he continued down the sidewalk. The chime of a bell made Jason look up. A shop to his left had its door slightly open and allowed the slightest smell of mocha to waft out. Chuckling, he couldn't fight his desire and opened the door. A blast of warm air met Jason's face, making him realize how cold it was outside. The small cafe was nearly filled with only a few seats open by the windows. Choosing a seat farthest from everyone, Jason sat down. A conversation nearby caught his attention and curiosity. Being careful to not seem as if he were eavesdropping, Jason unzipped his backpack to get to his computer. Looking at the ground, Jason noticed a pair of sleek leather shoes pointed directly at him.  
“What can I get for you sir?”, a raspy voice asked suddenly. Jason looked up in shock. There before him was a tan man with hazel brown hair. The man seemed to have ADHD by the way that his hands twitched.  
“I would just like a black coffee”. Jason didn’t like the aura that the waiter gave off. If anything, he hated it.  
The waiter smiled, “sure thing”, and took off.  
Jason rolled his eyes, people here were too polite. Grunting he flipped open his computer and sighed when he found last night's work still on the screen. For the beginning of the year, all the students had to present a topic that they felt passionate about. So, Jason, at the last minute, mashed together a presentation about the heroin addiction in Kentucky. Jason was so caught up in his own thinking that he didn’t notice the steaming cup in front of him. The movement of a wooden chair next to him made Jason look up in annoyance. The waiter had come back and was sitting there in the velvet chair waiting for something.  
“Can I help you?”  
It was starting to annoy Jason to the point that he was trying to keep his voice down. The waiter flickered his eyes from the cup of coffee to Jason and back. Jason rolled his eyes for the second time and picked up the coffee. He stared into its dark abyss. It reminded him of drenched dirt. Jason brought the cup to his lips and quickly put it on the table. His mouth felt as if it were on fire and his eyes started to water. The waiter watched him from across the table and seemed to sense something.  
“Is there something wrong with the coffee?”  
The waiter stared at Jason and waited for a response. Jason tried to compose himself and keep calm.  
“There is nothing wrong!”  
Jason was trying his best to be polite, but the bitter taste still lingered in his mouth. His eyes made their way up to the waiter’s. The cocoa colored boy bit his lip and stood up.  
“I’ll be right back with some water.”  
With that, he placed the bill on the table and left Jason.  
The light in the cafe started to stand out too much and it was giving Jason a headache. Scratching his head, he got up and put a wad of money on the slip of paper on the table and left. The only evidence of his departure as he walked into the bitter cold, was the bell that jingled at he left the cafe. He smiled as he continued walking down the dark street that was lit by the passing street lights.

 

“Beep, Beep, Beep”.  
I hear the alarm clock next to my bed. I try hard to keep my calm as I slip out of the dark grey sheets. I make my way to my bathroom and start the water for a shower. I hear whimpering outside the bathroom door. I open it a crack only to have it shoved into my face as a black bundle of fur enters the bathroom and scurries up the shower door and clings to my towel. I grumble, “today is not going to be a good day”.  
I turn around from the door look at myself in the mirror. “Great! There's a bruise forming.”  
I stare in the left corner of the mirror and find my cat, Mina, staring at me. “Mina!”  
My cat is clinging in fear as she stares at the running water and the height below her. I mumble to myself as I walk toward Mina, she replies with a hiss and backs up against the wall. I watch in satisfaction as she plunges backwards into the freezing shower water. A screech echoes off the bathroom walls as Mina bolts out of the room and into my bedroom. I sigh and turn off the shower water, today I am going to have to skip my shower if I want to get school on time. I make my way into the kitchen and quickly grab a piece of bread on the way out of the door. I live in an apartment with about twenty-five different complexes and mine isn’t even the nicest. I sigh as I shove my laptop into my backpack and sling the bag on my shoulder. 

 

(Switch of point of view)

Jason made is way down the dull Twenty First Street. Cars rushed by as he walked on the sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets. Jason was listening to his favorite song, “Water Fountain” by Alec Benjamin. He started humming to the chorus when he heard a crash to his right. Jason brought his hands up and took out his earbuds. To his left he saw the cafe from the night before and a few shadowy figures. Sneaking closer to the building, Jason peered in to see a blond boy being cornered by a dark-haired boy. They seemed to be fighting by the way their hands were moving, and how they kept pushing each other. Jason crept closer until his ear was up against the cafe door.  
“What's your problem?!”  
The blond boy shouted as he tried to shove the dark-haired boy away. The dark-haired boy didn’t move but tightened his grip instead.  
“I have no problem except you trying to mess with me!”  
The dark-haired boy seemed to grow more furious by the second as the blond tried to struggle out of his grasp. The blondie whimpered as the taller boy dug his fingers into his shoulder. The dark-haired boy leaned closer towards the blonde. Jason felt his breath hitch as he strained to hear the words.  
“Watch what you do, if you mess with me I’m going to mess with you, Dave.”  
Jason watched in horror as the blond violently threw the dark-haired boy to the side and rushed towards the door where Jason stood there frozen as the blonde ran out of the door and turned in his direction. He stood there staring at Jason for a moment but continued running when he heard the cafe bell crash and footsteps.  
“That face!”  
Jason got up from his crouching position and brushed off the snow. Today was going to be a very long day.

 

Jason stared out the lecture room window, the snow was starting to melt since it was so close to spring. He grumbled to himself as he was reminded of this morning, today was going badly as if he had planned it. He could hear the professor but just blocked it out. Smiling, he continued staring at the snow swirling down from the sky. The picture of the two-people fighting in the cafe was burned into his brain. Jason desperately wanted to know what the dark-haired boy whispered. He clawed in frustration at his hair, missing whatever the proffessor was talking about.  
“Jason? Did you hear what I said?"  
Jason whipped his head around to be greeted by fifty other students staring at him in amusement. He could feel his face start to burn with embarrassment.  
"No sir".  
Jason could practically feel and hear the disappointment in the professor’s sigh as he turned to ask a different student the same question.  
“Why am I like this?”  
Jason turned his head to stare back out the window. He squinted his eyes as he saw a blonde walk out of building. Since Jason was on the third floor, it was difficult to figure out who it was. The blonde seemed uneasy as he looked behind him a couple of times before speeding up his pace. Jason's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly realized who it was.  
Dave. Jason leaned forward with his hair pressed against the frozen glass. He observed the door on the first floor until a dark-haired boy came running out. Jason stood up, making his chair screech. He looked up to see everyone staring at him in unison but ignored it. Jason made his way out of the lecture room and ran down the hallway, causing him to bump into several people. Down the hallway Jason could hear his professor yelling at him but he continued running.

\---Cut off---


End file.
